Forgive Me
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: Summary: Mimi tries to call her sister but when something unexpected happens, Roger and Angel try to help her cope. Movieverse. Takes place about a month after New Year’s. Roger/Mimi and some Mimi/Angel friendship


Forgive Me

Summary: Mimi tries to call her sister but when something unexpected happens, Roger and Angel try to help her cope. Movieverse. Takes place about a month after New Year's. Roger/Mimi and some Mimi/Angel friendship

_You can do it. Just pick up the phone, dial the number, and call. Come on Mimi, do it. What are you waiting for? _I told myself. _Why is this so hard? You have HIV and manage all the time! If you can get past that, you can call your sister!_ I ran outside to the pay phone and picked it up. I deposited the money as fast as I could. "1708-749-5379," I said aloud. On the first ring, I hung up. _I can't do this! I just can't! _

"Honey? What's wrong?" I heard a friendly voice ask. I turned around and saw my best friend Angel.

"Nothing. I'm okay," I lied.

"Are you sure?" she asked me.

"Yeah. I'm sure. So when's the next life support meeting?' I asked, changing the subject.

"Tomorrow. Paul's sister is in town so he cancelled today's," she said. "You look cold! Here, take my coat," Angel said, handing me her sweater.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Go ahead."

"Wow! It's so soft!" I exclaimed. I always thought it would be uncomfortable seeming as it looked like it was made out of newspaper.

"I know! I made it myself! But don't change the subject please. What's wrong?" she asked me again.

"Nothing," I said, turning away.

"Honey, I can tell when you're upset. I've known you for a while now. What's going on?" Angel asked again.

"I'm um…I was going to….My boss is just being a big jerk," I blurted out.

"Really?" Angel asked skeptically.

"Yeah. A couple months ago he tried something and I said no and now that I'm with Roger, he's been all pissy," I said hurriedly.

"Okay, well if you need me to kick your bosses ass, I'll gladly do it!" she said happily, bouncing off.

"Bye Angel!" I called.

"See ya' honey!" she called back.

I looked at the phone. I really wanted to call my sis, but I was afraid. I went back to my apartment instead.

A few hours later I was back outside, staring at the pay phone. What should I do? I'm gonna call, before I lose my nerve. I quickly dialed the number. I almost hung up when the phone started ringing, but I kept my nerve. Then the answering machine picked up.

"Hi. This is the Robinson's House. We're not here right now, but if you leave a message, we'll get back to you," said a woman's voice.

I hung up. The Robinson's?! I thought. My sister isn't married, though. Mom would have told me if she was married. I dialed the operator.

"Yes?"

"Can you connect me to Dianna Marquez?" I asked.

"Hold one minute please," the voice said in a polite voice.

"Would you light my candle?" I sang quietly to myself.

"Hello?" said an irritated voice.

"Dianna!?" I asked excitedly.

"Who the hell is this?" she asked.

"It's Mimi!" I yelled into the phone. I missed her voice so much.

"Oh. So now I'm going to rephrase my question to: Why the hell are you calling?" she responded.

"I…um…I missed you and-"

"Mimi! I don't care! I changed my phone number for a reason!" Dianna yelled at me.

"Dianna! Can't you just forget it? That was a while ago!" I yelled_. She's gonna hang up, she's gonna hang up._

"I don't care! Mimi…look, I just don't want to talk to you. I don't think I can forgive you," she said, trying to be nice, but it didn't matter because I was already crying.

"Dianna, you're my sister. Aren't you supposed to forgive me?" I sobbed.

"No I don't have to!" she screamed.

"But Dianna! I'm gonna stop. I'm gonna stop using drugs, and I'm gonna go back to school! Please, you've got to believe me!" I pleaded.

"Mimi, you said the exact same thing four years ago!" she reminded me.

"But this time I mean it!" I said.

"Mimi, you're not going to raise my hopes up, then crash them like you did last time! I trusted you! I trusted you to quit!" she yelled.

I couldn't take it anymore. After years of holding all my anger against her in, it all exploded. I was dangerous; I was out for blood.

"I was only doing it because you were! Don't think I didn't see you, shooting up every night in the attic. I did and I thought, well if she can do it, why can't I? You're just as bad as I am! No, you're worse than I am, because you're a hypocrite!

Silence. Then…

"Mimi, I gotta go," she said.

"DIANNA! No! I didn't mean it!" I called, but she'd already hung up. "I love you," I mumbled. I ran upstairs, sobbing and threw myself onto the couch.

"Mimi? Is that you?" I heard Roger call. "Angel told me you might be a bit upset….Mimi are you alright?" he asked.

"My sister hates me!" I sobbed.

"Your sister? Yeah, Angel mentioned something about her. What's with that?" he asked.

"I called her and she yelled at me and said she didn't care and hung up on me! I haven't talked to her in so long because I knew she didn't want to and she hung up on me!" I cried.

"Oh, baby," he said, hugging me. "Shhh," he said. We stayed like that for a few minutes. "Mimi? Are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

I just stared at him. Roger was the best boyfriend I'd ever had, and we'd only been dating about a month. I didn't know what I would do without him now. "I'm okay now. I just miss her," I said. "I wish she would believe me," I sighed.

"Believe you for what?" Roger asked.

"That I'm quitting drugs," I said.

"YOU ARE!?" he exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Mimi, that's great. I'm so proud," he said, hugging me tighter.

"You sound like my mom!" I laughed.

"But I am proud. So this is it. You promise never to use again?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I promise. But on one condition," I said.

"What?"

"You gotta give me a kiss," I said.

"Really? Well…Deal," he said, moving his face so I could kiss him. It was short and sweet but I loved every second and just when I was about to deepen it-

"Is Mimi al…oh….Oh!" It was Angel.

"I just wanted to make sure Mimi was…I guess she is…. I'm just going to show myself to the door now," she said, turning around.

"I love her death, but sometimes…" I said.

Roger laughed a little.

"Okay, now I promise," I said.

And I wouldn't break any promise I made to Roger.


End file.
